the world starts spinning for you
by fabricated fantasies
Summary: In which James Potter meets the love of his life and isn't good at remembering names. -— JamesLily


**a/n** for Miss Caroline Potter for the Secret Santa Competition on the NGF - merry christmas, even if it is a belated one, and I hope your year only gets better from here!

and for Blue [BlueEyes444], because I love her.

* * *

The Sorting of James Potter's classmates goes too slowly for his tastes, his overactive mind focusing on the ceiling and the carvings on the walls, though he sometimes spares a thought to hoping he'll get in Gryffindor, though it's not really a concern. He knows he will – he's brave and courageous, even if he doesn't know what chivalry means yet, and his dad was a Gryffindor after all.

"Potter, James!" cries the dimpled brunette witch calling out the names, and he strides proudly out to centre stage, taking his place on the three-legged stool like thousands of witches and wizards have done before him. The hat barely touches his head before it places him in Gryffindor, just like it expected him too. He is the bravest person he knows, besides his dad, of course.

He makes his way down to the table and throws himself into the spare seat beside the boy from the train – Sirius, he's pretty sure, but he's never been good with names. His leg accidently kicks the ankle of the red-headed witch beside him, and she turns around briefly and glares at him, the annoyance in her eyes scorching his skin. He has the sudden urge to say something to irritate her again, and kicks her ankle once more, forcing a smug smile on his face. She twists her head – later he'll swear that it turned 180 degrees – and glowers at him for a moment before turning back around.

James is far more interested in the girl, who he realises with widening eyes is the rude person who barged in on their compartment earlier – along with that greasy looking boy currently sulking at the Slytherin table. Seeing the boy's not-so-subtle looks at the red-head, he decides that he _really _doesn't like the Slytherin boy because he's a Slytherin, and Gryffindors hate Slytherins. Catching yet another glance from the Slytherin, he tells himself that his newfound hatred has nothing to do with the girl, because she's a girl and she's _icky_, though he's glad she is in his House. She's interesting, and he likes interesting.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hisses, and James drags his eyes away from the girl to look at the boy he has decided will be his best friend.

"Whoisthat?" he asks quickly with a sideways nod of the head, his words blurring together as his eyes bore into the flaming red hair of the eleven year old in front of him. Evidently, he's spoken too loud, as the girl in question turns around and tells him to shut up, before returning to facing the staff table in front of them, Professor Dumbledore standing at the forefront of the dais.

"That's Lily Evans," a quiet voice pipes up, stuttering on the last word, and James twists his head in shock to find a shorter, someone rounder boy looking up at him with an expression caught between hopeful and timid.

"Right, thanks..." he trails off, looking at his newest friend for help. Sirius looks supremely bored and slightly scared in his spot next to a skinny kid whose name James doesn't know, but is only thankful that the kid isn't tall enough to block his view of Sirius mouthing a name at him. "Pete," he finishes, grinning broadly at Peter, who seems nice enough.

"No problem," Peter replies, looking pleased to have been of service, like a House Elf, or one of those puppy dogs with the droopy ears that James' mother never allows him to touch.

"Lily Evans," James mutters quietly under his breath as Dumbledore gives them leave to go to their dormitories. He follows the trio of boys making their way up the stairs, waving cheekily at the Fat Lady after informing her of her nickname, and slams the door of their dormitory shut, turning around to face the other three with a grin.

"Welcome, fellows, to the Dorm of the..." he starts enthusiastically, trailing off as he realises he has no idea what to call their band of four, who he has decided will be the best of friends, pranking people and getting into trouble, just like his dad whispered in his ear before he left. He tells them his thoughts and they grin in agreement, all three looking as if Christmas has come early, which James doesn't understand – how hard is it to make friends, anyway? He has never been alone, himself. "Any suggestions for a name?"

"Greatest People on Earth?"

"Gryffindors?"

"Pranksters?"

"Not-Slytherins?" pipes up Sirius, which of course leads the others to suggest names describing their hatred of the slimy snakes, though it takes awhile before the scarred boy – who James learns is called Remus – understands why exactly they're supposed to hate the Slytherins so much. It's only later, when they're all lying on the floor with various pillows scattered around them, that James realises they haven't yet chosen a name.

"We still don't have a name, you know," he reminds the three boys, who smile sleepily, Peter already half asleep on his gigantic red pillow.

"What about the Marauders?" Remus suggests, and James grins in delight at the perfection of the name – once Remus has explained what it means, of course.

"Perfect. Welcome to the Sacred Dorm of the Marauders," he declares, and waits for them to stop talking before he speaks again.

"First order of business: what do you know about Lily Evans?"

* * *

**a/n2** Please review, and please don't favourite without reviewing! =]


End file.
